My Teacher
by Rumiko96
Summary: Karena aku memiliki perasaan yang berbeda untuknya, bukan sekedar perasaan murid kepada gurunya. Kaisoo. GS.


**Nae Haksaeng**

Dua hari yang lalu pembaca berita ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa Seol akan diguyur hujan dari pagi hingga sore. Sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, acara yang tanyang satu kali sehari setiap tengah malam itu tetap memberitakan hal yang sama. Perempuan berambut lurus itu mendengus mendengar berita yang dibacakan, dia berpikir orang gila mana yang akan percaya jika Seol akan diguyur hujan di musim panas seperti ini.

"Satu – satunya yang akan diguyur hujan selama musim panas ini adalah hatiku _ahjumma_ jika besok pihak sekolah itu belum menelponku" ucapnya sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

Sudah seminggu dia menunggu telpon dari pihak sekolah tempat dia melamar dan sudah seminggu juga dia hidup seperti di neraka. Ibunya terus menceramahinya, mengatakan lebih baik dia menikah dengan lelaki pilihan ibunya dari pada hidup dengan ketidakpastian.

"_I'm a death meat"_

Dan malam itu ditutup dengan erangan frustrasi dari apartemen 08 tersebut.

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo..." ucap laki – laki bernametag Kang Hyeoyon tersebut dengan memberikan jeda.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang menghantam kaca jendela ruangan itu, Seol diguyur hujan sedari pagi hingga sekarang.

"N-ne _Kyo-kyojangnim ?" tanyanya gugup._

Seharusnya dia menjadi bagian dari orang gila yang percaya bahwa Seol akan diguyur hujan dan tidak perlu berakhir dengan penampilan yang berantakan seperti ini. Hal ini membuatnya sangat gugup ditambah lagi, orang yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di depannya ini suka sekali memenggal kalimat.

"Lulusan Seoul National University..."

Entah apa tapi dia sedikit kesal saat laki – laki berumur itu memenggal setiap kalimat, dia merasa seperti berada di dalam pengadilan.

"_The truth is my life"_ ucap laki – laki itu dengan nada yang melambai – lambai.

Hening.

Seperdetik kemudian Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia sangat kesal mendengar motto universitasnya diucapkan dengan nada yang err agak sedikit menjijikkan.

"Apa yang dilakukan lulusan Universitas Seoul di sekolah menengah atas sedangkan anda bisa mendapatkan perkejaan yang lebih baik ?"

Lebih baik aku menabrakkan diriku bila tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini, pikirnya.

"Baiklah _Kyojangnim.." _

Belum lagi Kyungsoo menyelesaikan acara mengambil napas dalamnya, namun kepala sekolah tersebut langsung menjabat tangannya dengan wajah secerah matahari musim panas.

"Anda diterima, selamat selamat"

.

.

.

Tangannya terasa akan lepas saat tangannya dijabat, gerakan tangan atas – bawah itu membuatnya sedikit tersiksa.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kelas yang akan diajarnya setelah sebelumnya dia meminta izin ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya. Dia cukup yakin bahwa penampilannya kali ini cukup untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang baik bagi siswanya.

"_Seonsaengnim_apa itu sepatu _Charlotte Olympia_ edisi tahun lalu ?" tanya seorang murid perempuan.

Mukanya sudah semerah tomat, rasanya ingin sekali dia melempar _Charlotte Olympia_ miliknya itu ke depan murid perempuan yang bertanya dengan nada mengejek tersebut. Runtuh sudah harapan ingin meninggalkan kesan pertama yang baik itu.

_Demi anak bangsa. Demi anak bangsa. Demi anak bangsa,_ rapal Kyungsoo dalam hatinya, semua ini demi anak bangsa.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota tubuhnya rasanya akan melepaskan diri dari badannya, apa lagi kaki – kaki itu, kalau kedua kaki tersebut diberi mulut mereka pasti sudah menjerit kepada Kyungsoo. Berdiri di depan kelas ditambah harus menjelaskan dengan suara yang nyaring membuatnya benar – benar kelelahan. Ini bukan keadaan terbaiknya ketika terbangun dari acara tidurnya pagi ini.

Matanya bergerak – gerak kekiri dan kanan, mencari – cari benda kuning yang selalu membangunkannya. Masih satu setengah jam lagi sebelum jadwal mengajarnya hari ini.

"_Thanks God _hujanmu adalah berkah bagiku, semoga muridku akan datang dengan sepatu basah seperti _Charlotte Olympia _edisi tahun lalu miliku" gerutunya dengan penekanan di akhir kata – katanya.

Guru baru tersebut tidak terlalu suka hujan.

Inilah yang tidak disukainya saat hujan, dia harus berhimpitan dengan pengguna transportasi umum lainnya dengan keadaan baju yang sedikit basah. Make up ? tidak akan ada make up yang terlihat bagus saat hujan seperti ini, penampilannya lebih mirip seperti perempuan yang ditinggal oleh calon suami ketika menuju altar sekarang, sangat buruk.

Kaki beralas _high heels _itu berjalan sedikit tergesa – gesa mengingat setengah jam lagi dia akan mengajar, karna terlalu sibuk mencari sapu tangan dalam tasnya,

Bugh

Punggungnya berhasil mencium dinginnya lantai stasiun subway.

"_Mianhe Mianhe"_ ujar orang yang ditabraknya.

Rasanya sakit hingga dia tidak bisa merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang diketahui adalah seorang laki – laki. Tangannya masih mengelus – ngelus punggungnya, berharap rasa sakit itu akan berkurang.

"Mianhe noona" ujar laki – laki itu lagi.

Namun sayang Kyungsoo tak mengindahkannya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk konsentrasi dengan rasa sakitnya, memikirkan bagaimana dia harus sampai di tempatnya mengajar dalam 10 menit.

Anak laki – laki itu hanya menatap tak percaya saat perempuan yang barusan menabraknya tak mengindahkannya dan malah pergi dengan berjalan agak terpincang. Setidaknya tanyakan keadaannya sebagai korban di sini, tapi yang ada dia diperlakukan seperti korban tabrak lari oleh perempuan tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu meminta maaf padanya"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa jika setiap hari dia akan sesial ini lebih baik dia menikah dengan pria pilihan ibunya dan berakhir menjadi menantu yang menggunakan apron pink setiap hari. Tapi bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin menjadi wanita sukses lainnya, bukan seperti ibunya yang setiap hari hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

"Ok rilex Kyungsoo, penampilanmu terlihat baik" ucapnya ragu, diliriknya dari bawah hingga ke atas refleksi dirinya di cermin.

"Cukup baik, ya cukup baik" dan hal terakhir yang masih terlihat baik darinya adalah senyuman itu, senyuman cerahnya.

KRINGGG

Bel yang memekakkan telinga menjadi pertanda bahwa kelas sudah dimulai. Murid – murid yang masih di luar gerbang sekolah mulai berlari tergesa – gesa berharap satpam akan berbaik hati untuk tidak menutup gerbang sekolah sebelum mereka memasuki lingkungan sekolah, sama halnya di koridor.

Suara teriakan penjaga sekolah yang mengatakan untuk tidak berlari di koridor hanya sebuah nyanyian pagi bagi mereka dan suara hentekan kaki mereka sebagai musik pengiringnya, oh betapa Kyungsoo menyukai ini. Dia tidak perlu tergesa – gesa seperti murid – murid itu, karna dia seorang guru di sini. Dia guru baru.

"Baiklah buka halaman.."

Belum lagi Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba – tiba saja pintu kelas tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang murid laki – laki. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang terdiam murid tersebut langsung masuk dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kau keluar" ucap Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat ternyata lebih parah lagi saat menuju jam pelajaran pertama. Siswa berlarian di koridor, mereka berkejar – kejaran, berteriak bahkan ada yang menggelar konser musik kecil – kecilan di jalan yang lebarnya hanya 2 meter tersebut.

"Sangat berbeda dengan suasana anda sekolah dulu bukan _songsaengnim_"

"Ya dan kami tidak bersikap kurang ajar kepada guru kami" ucap Kyungsoo sarkatis pada murid laki – laki yang tegak di depan mejanya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, murid laki – laki itu memilih untuk diam dan menatap guru barunya. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa sangat aneh, ini hari kedua dia mengajar dan dia sudah akan menghukum muridnya, jahat tapi dia merasa sedikit bersemangat. Berceramah sedikit dan marah tidak ada salahnya.

"Bukannya _songsaenim_ yang menabrak saya tadi pagi ?"

Hancur sudar rencana Kyungsoo hari ini.

Semenit kemudian murid laki – laki itu berceramah panjang lebar, mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo penyebabnya terlambat hari ini dan mengatakan tidak sepantasnya dia dihukum karna hal yang berasal dari kesalahan gurunya.

"Saya menunggu permintaan maaf anda _songsaengnim"_ murid laki – laki itu berlalu setelah membungkuk 90 derajat kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dari hari pertama hingga hari keduanya menjadi guru baru di sekolah ini, Kyungsoo selalu berakhir menyedihkan. Jika kemarin dia harus kehujanan, hari ini dia harus setia mengunggu hujan. Roknya sudah sedikit basah saat rintik – rintik hujan mengenai roknya.

"Kenapa aku lupa membawa payung" sesalnya sendiri.

"Kita bisa berjalan bersama hingga stasiun _subway"_

Matanya menangkap sosok murid laki – laki yang membuatnya kesal dan malu hari ini. Murid laki – laki yang bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal Kai itu sedang memayunginya, menawarkannya untuk berjalan bersama hingga ke stasiun _subway._

"Tidak perlu" ucapnya langsung.

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar penolakan gurunya, matanya agak menyipit saat dia tersenyum. Tanpa mengindahkan penolakan guru mudanya itu Kai langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk berjalan bersama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" protes Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menghentakkan genggaman Kai pada pergelangan tanganya.

Cukup dibuat malu tadi siang oleh muridnya dia tidak mau terlihat sangat tidak berwibawah dihadapan muridnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena menahan amarahnya sedari tadi.

"Aku memberikanmu pertolongan dan ini yang kau balas"

"Ya! Mana sopan santunmu" ucap Kyungsooketus sembari menunjuk wajah putih Kai.

"Ini bukan disekolah Noona"

Kai tidak habis pikir, dikondisi seperti ini perempuan dihadapannya ini masih sempat – sempatnya beradegan seperti di dalam drama picisan yang tiap malam ditanyangkan itu. Hingga akhirnya setelah tenggelam dalam perasaan kesal mereka, sebuah mobil melintasi genangan air di dekat mereka berdiri dan mereka basah.

.

.

.

"noona apa kau tidak punya baju yang lebih beradab ?" tanya Kai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Apa kau mengharapkan memakai dress bunga – bunga miliku ?" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya yang terdengar seperti mengejek Kai.

Setelah adegan drama mereka tadi dan berakhir dengan basah kuyup, Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah dengan muridnya tersebut harus merelakan uangnya untuk menyewa taxi dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo juga harus rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya saat harus meminta kepada tetangga laki – lakinya untuk meminjamkan baju kepadanya. Dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika nantinya orang tua Kai mengetahui anak mereka sakit karna dia tidak memberikan baju ganti, tidak mungkin juga dia meminta Kai untuk menggunakan dress motif bunga miliknya.

"Masih untung dia mau meminjamkan bajunya"

Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan masih tetap mengeringkan rambutnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa muridnya itu menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Ada apa ?"

Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Tidak – tidak" sambung Kai cepat.

Mereka berdua sama – sama diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak ke pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia membawa seorang laki – laki ke dalam apartemennya apa lagi laki – laki itu berstatus sebagai muridnya.

Kai sendiri tidak jauh berbeda. Dia ingin sekali merutuki hati bodohnya ini, sedari tadi benda yang berada di rongga dadanya ini tidak tahu mengapa berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat guru barunya itu.

"Setelah bajumu kering kau bisa pulang Kai" keheningan itu pecah.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo mengajar di sekolah menengah ke atas tersebut dan semuanya terlihat baik – baik saja bahkan dia sedikit terkenal di kalangan murid laki – laki di sana, siapa yang tidak menyukai memiliki guru muda yang cantik. Namun ada yang aneh, murid laki – laki yang bernama Kai itu entah bagaimana bisa selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Seperti kemarin, tiba – tiba saja Kai sudah berada di sampingnya dan menyodorkan satu cup bubble tea dan mengajaknya berbicang mengenai hal yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui. Kai melarangnya untuk dekat dengan segerombolan murid laki – laki dari kelas 3C.

Saat Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa, Kai malah membungkuk sembari berkata "Aku mohon jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka _songsaengnim"_ dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Songsaenim pulang sendiri ?" tanya seorang murid laki – laki padanya setelah jam sekolah berakhir.

"Iya" jawabnya ringkas sambil membereskan kertas – kertas ujian milik murid – muridnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai pelajaranmu _songsaenim,_ apa kau ada waktu sebentar ?" bohong. Itu hanya akal – akalan murid tersebut.

"Kyungsoo _Songsaenim _sudah memiliki janji lain" intrupsi seseorang.

Orang itu Kai, dia sudah bersender di pintu kelas 3C entah sejak kapan. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin protes tapi dengan tidak sopannya Kai sudah menarik tangannya dan meninggalkan murid laki – laki tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan _noona_ jangan berdekatan dengan mereka"

"Kenapa ?"

Tidak ada siapa – siapa sekarang, hanya ada mereka berdua di koridor sekolah sekarang. Kyungsoo bersyukur dengan keadaan ini dia tidak perlu khawatir karna tidak akan ada yang mendengar percakapannya, dia takut akan ada yang salah paham.

"Aku bilang jangan ya jangan!" ucap Kai final.

Kai merasa sedikit bersalah saat mengetahui bahwa gurunya tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicaranya yang meninggi. Dia hanya tidak suka jika guru dihapadannya ini berdekatan dengan murid dari kelas 3C itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang _noona"_

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, saat di dalam buspun mereka berdua tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua sibuk menahan emosi mereka.

"Kau hanya salah satu muridku Kai" baru kali ini Kyungsoo menyebut namanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya saat bibir kecil itu menyebut namanya.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya berlaku seperti ini padaku, aku gurumu" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam.

Tiba – tiba perasaan aneh menjalar dihatinya dan membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Saat meninggalkan muridnya itu Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak nyaman atau apa itu, dia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa itu.

.

.

Sudah lima hari setelah kejadian yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang itu dan sudah lima hari pula dia tidak melihat keberadaan Kai disekitarnya. Bahkan kemarin saat dia memiliki jadwal mengajar di kelas Kai, laki – laki itu malah izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajarannya.

_Apa aku merindukannya_.

Pikiran itu ditepisnya jauh – jauh, tidak mungkin dia merindukan murid yang selalu membuat perasaannya kacau balau. Ini hanya perasaan khawatir guru terhadap muridnya yakin Kyungsoo.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara sepatu yang berlari di koridor memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo berpikir orang gila mana yang berlari di koridor saat jam pelajaran seperti ini.

"_Songsaenim!"_ pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan seorang murid perempuan dengan raut khawatir, bulir – bulir keringat terlihat jelas di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bodoh, dia tidak pernah tahu jika akibat meninggalkan kelas untuk sekedar mencuci muka di kamar mandi akan berakibat seperti ini. Baru saja dia pergi sekitar lima menit dari kelas 3C dan salah satu muridnya sudah membuat ulah.

"Chanyeol sedang bertengkar dengan seorang murid 3A" jelas murid perempuan tadi saat di kamar mandi. Kai berada di kelas 3A.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, di ruang konseling. Kyungsoo sangat malu dengan guru kesiswaan dihadapannya ini, dia guru baru di sini dan sudah berbuat kesalahan walaupun pada dasarnya ini bukan salahnya tapi, meninggalkan kelas pada saat jam pelajaran adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang barusan terjadi ?"

"Kami berkelahi" jawab Kai acuh, dia tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo saat berbicara. Terlalu sibuk menghapus bekas darah disudut bibirnya.

Jika Kai bukan muridnya Kyungsoo sudah menjamin bahwa kepala laki – laki muda itu akan dilemparnya dengan buku rumus miliknya. Matanya gerah melihat keadaan dua murid laki – lakinya itu.

Baju mereka berantakan, seragam putih yang dikenakan Chanyeol terlihat berdebu dan ada tanda telapak sepatu di bagian dada kanannya, itu pasti perbuatan Kai pikir Kyungsoo.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada Kai, Kyungsoo menggeser badannya dan berhapadan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bisa kau jelaskan ?"

"Jelaskan semuanya Park Chanyeol" sambung Kai dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Kau!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo tidak diindahkannya, "Kau keluarlah, aku muak melihat wajahmu" usirnya pada Chanyeol.

Hening.

Chanyeol sudah pergi setelah diusir oleh Kai, dia tidak mau ada tanda telapak sepatu di dada sebelah kirinya, satu sudah sangat sakit baginya.

"Dia murid yang kau berikan pelajaran seusai sekolahkan" kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. "Dia membuatku muak" lanjutnya entah pada siapa. Kyungsoo tidak yakin Kai sedang berbicara pada dirinya sekarang tapi, mengingat hanya ada dia disini berarti Kai berbicara dengannya.

"Rasanya ingin kulepaskan kepala itu dari tempatnya"

Tangan – tangan lentik itu sudah memutih menahan emosi, kepalanya terasa sangat berat ditambah dengan perkataan kasar Kai, "Hentikan omong kosongmu!" bentak Kyungsoo, dia tidak perduli bila akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya sekarang.

"MEREKA MEMBICARAKANMU DI BELAKANG! BERKATA BAHWA MENDEKATI GURU BARU TERSEBUT SANGAT MUDA, GURU BARU TERSEBUT TERLIHAT SANGAT MURAHAN"

Kata – kata itu menghujamnya bagaikan pisau yang menancap di dadanya, sedetik kemudian dia menangis. Kyungsoo menangis tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tidak diperdulikannya saat Kai mengelus punggungnya, dia hanya ingin menangis.

Pandangan mereka bertabrakan, mata berair itu terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya deru napas mereka yang terdengar. Mereka tenggelam dalam padangan masing – masing, hingga Kyungsoomemutuskan pandangan itu.

Kepalanya masih menunduk dan menahan untuk tidak menangis lagi "Kenapa kau perduli ?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok Kai, untuk apa dia perduli dengan guru baru tersebut, untuk apa dia memperingati guru tersebut untuk tidak berdekatan dengan murid – murid dari kelas 3C, untuk apa dia duduk dan berbincang dengan satu cup bubble tea dan untuk apa dia selalu berada disekitar guru muda itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Aku mencintaimu. _Jawaban itu keluar secepat kecepatan cahaya dari dalam kepalanya, namun bibirnya berkata lain "Karna aku perduli padamu"

"Kau lihat apa akibat dari keperdulianmu itu Kim Jongin.." suaranya meninggi, bibirnya terbuka sedikit saat mengambil pasokan oksigen "Kau.."

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi bibir itu sudah berada di atas bibirnya, hanya sekedar menempel,_ butterfly kiss_. Perutnya seperti digelitik oleh perasaan yang aneh, seperti ada ribuan kupu – kupu kecil yang berterbangan di dalam sana.

"Aku perduli padamu, karna aku mencintaimu _songsaenim"_

THE END

Ini adalah ff Kaisoo pertama luna, awalnya mau buat jadi Hunhan tapi gak tau kenapa pengennya jadi kaisoo ._.

well maaf kalau mengecewakan^^

thanks for read~


End file.
